soo this is what happens
by Roman Ambrose
Summary: so there's been history with both sides who should tc choose the btr boys or the shield boys its all up to her... read as tc picks her side of the track that she wants to be on ... (sorry, sucky summary...please read!)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys it me unique btr but I just changed it to roman Ambrose and im back to write and i knoow its been a while but im pushing my self to write more and yes i did write big time rush storys but the last time i wrote i was 14-15 aand now im 16 going on 17 and im getting to the point of my life of where i know the boys are going to do there own thing and isnt comming back together so i took up a new show that i know thats not going off air anythime soon and thats wwe and now i know its fake but like it alot so hush that stuff ... but any way im into whats left of the shield and thats roman reigs ,dean ambrose, and seth rollins, and i like doph ziggler and aj lee and paige. soooo now i really wanna make fanfiction for my new love ... sorry boys ...

 **Kendall** : its ok we still love you

 **logan** : yea no probs..

 **carlos** : (kissing alexa) hummm.. mm (breaks kiss) yea we love you still... (gose back kissing her)

 **james** : ...

 **me** : james are you ok...

 **james** : ... (evil glare) *turns way from me*

 **me** : please understand james you guys kinda fell off the face of the earth and i had to move on ... i still love you and the guys and your careers but we all have to grow up at some point ... can you please understand ... babe...

 **james** : (smiles and turns back to look at me and grabs my face in his hands) ... no... and you don't get to call me babe any more...

* turns away again*

 **me** : *sigh* well i hope you dont mind but i have to start the story ... and the wwe guys wanna say hey before we start..

 **roman** : hey guys *waves*

 **seth** : hey! *smiles*

 **me** : (walks over to dean) are you going to say something to the nice readers out there who have given up their time to read this ...

 **dean** : (turns to look over at you) hi... * fake smile * (turns to go outside to smoke)

 **me** : *sigh* (walks over to all the guys)

 **james** : thats who you leave us for... some rude mother-fucker that wont give you any time of the day*mentioning dean* and one suck up dumb ass who runs away from every fight he get into, and some buff dude that seems to always talk shit on someone then mentioning his family for some damn odd reason * pointing at roman and seth*

 **roman &seth**: hey!

 **roman** : (walks up close to james) you better watch what your saying about my boys or..

james cuts roman off

 **james** : or what... your going to fake superman-punch me and fake act your anger all over me ooo.. im... scared.. *in a scarcastic tone*

james and roman are eye to eye and things are getting intence in a bad way.. very fast..

 **kendall** : whoah!.whoah!..whoah! guys! lets calm down ok and lets just work things out we're all friends here and plus it's not like tc slept with them already i mean come on!, she just met the dude... shes not that fast...

 **me** : * blushes* hey!... hurtful!...

 **roman** : * licks his lips* mmmm... i think that answers your question...

roman walks over to me and graps me by my hips and kisses my temple and smiles down at me then at the guys, then seth comes over and holds me by my waist and whispers something naughty in my ear as i blush more... then he kisses my cheek and pulls me in his lap I look over and james is steamed , kendall is in shock, logan is feeling uneasy about everything thats going on , and carlos is stil pretty much face fucking alexa..

then dean walks in from his little smoking break..

 **dean** : whats going on ...

everyone stops and looks over at dean then james walks over to him and drops the tone in his voice to ask dean the same question that kendall had stated earlier..

 **james** : did you or did you not have sex with tc...

dean moves his eyes over to where me and the guys are standing and then scans the whole room and notices the looks one everyones faces and he smiles and anwers with a cheery voice..

 **dean** : well... ummmm... yea! why wouldn't I *clears his throught* i mean ... leticia and i have shared sexual relations... on more than 4 occasions and i must say..

he moves to look at me...

 **dean** : she is the best i've ever had ...*winks and smile*

i blush and shove my face in my hands then grone then blush even more ...

 **seth** : for a black person you sure do blush a whole fucking lot and im surpise it even shows...

logan is tooken back by everything but when he sees that im embarest enough and seth is teasing me more.. it makes him mad the most...

 **oulogan** : leave her alone done u think she's embaress enough you don't need to add to it!...

i stand up and walk over to logan and beg for him to sit and be quiet but he pushes me away and says no then moves to walk up to seth..

 **seth** : look dude im not trying to start anything i cant finsh and if it was really bad of me to say that then tc has enough of your balls to say so..

then he stands up and looks logan dead in the eye, a look that hes challencing him like an unspoken agreement to fight each other...

i stand in between them to try to make them stop fighting then i hear dean from the corner of the room bad talking james and kendall and look over and look at there stance and james has his hand balled up in a fist and he looks like hes ready to strike i jump from seth and logan to stop james from beating in deans face

as soon as i step over to them james lifts his hand to swing...

pow!...

 **heeeyyyy guys so as u can see this was the story but ima stop it here and when i find out when im not lazy to finsh i will post the next part lol i hoped u liked it please review and fav/follow!**

 _ **uniqueLOVER~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**heyyyyy im back ! so me an my friend hata were rereading the frist chapter and it was kinda bad but this chapter should look and sound a little bit better and I also think we should add another charater in this and hata is my best friend and so in the story shes going to be my sister in it but she will be added in the next chapter but .. now waring there will be more cussing and might be some mild sex sences in here but no promise im just going with the flow here but enough of me ... on with the storyy!**_

 _ **p.s.: italics are thoughts just incase u didnt know! :)**_

pow!

dean and james are hovered over me and all i can hear is james saying "holy shit, oh my god! HOLY SHIT!" and dean yelling at james for hitting me square in the jaw ..

 **kendall** : you guys see what yall did! yall done broke tc!

carlos and alexa stop finally kissing to notice there surroundings and carlos pushes alexa off his lap and runs over to me to see if im fine , but i have to say when james is mad he sure knows how to hit hard and knock person out cold like me on this floor

 **carlos** : what the hell james this is what me and logan were talking about last week, u need to control your anger!

logan and carlos pick me up and logan slings me over his shoulder and they walk me out said to place me in his car to take me to the hospital to get checked out.

roman,seth,dean,kendall,james and carlos follow right behind and they take 2 diffent cars to follow me to the hospital...

once at the hospital the nurses take me back and do a full check up on me and they finally deside that i'm perfectly fine besides having a slight red briuse forming on the side of my jaw but slowly going away with logan applying ice to it ...

 **me** : _i slowly start to wake up and my vision is a little blurry but i can see shapes and figures standing around me and on my ... bed?... why am i on a bed?.. .. oh my god they day has finally came !... they are all mad at me for leaving and they all teamed up against me to finally rape me ! oh my god! i am i in a basement some where !... wait... thats impossible they all didnt know each other until i introdused them to each other ..._

dean walks up to my bed side and holds my hand as i blink awake, when my vision is finally cleared i see him smile down at me, showing off those cute dimples i love so much..

dean leans down more for i can inhale his scent.. _hmmm.. spice and ginger he always smells like a good cup of some type of winter drink_ he closes the space between us and kisses me, i tilt my head for the kiss can be come deeper and he humms with in the kiss and cups his hand to the side of my face and the kiss goes from innosent to hot really quick..

i moan into the touch and everyone in the room starts to feel unconfertable, that's when i hear a fake cough and someone else call out 'hello' to grab our attention , dean is the frist to pull away from the kiss just to rub his nose aginst mine and then whisper to me that we will get time later to finish what he had started with me...

i blush red in return but when he smiles back at me it dosent stop my blush from going to beet red to a deeper shade, when dean finally sits down thers nothing but akward silence and some others blushing from hot steamy that kiss was...

when every one finally has enough of the akward silence, kendall,logan,and carlos all deside to leave but before they do they ask james if hes comming with ..

 **james** : ummm.. no. but thanks for asking .. i'll take a cab back to the house but i'ma kick it with tc here a lil bit longer ..

 **kendall** : ok, now we're laving now and i dont wanna get no calls from l.a.'s finest saying u and him ( points to dean) got into another fist fight..

 **dean** : well techanlly it wasnt a fight if he hit the wrong target/person..

then he smiles/chuckles again then i punch him in the arm

kendall just smiles at him, then him and the boys ( execpt james) walks out the room and go home

then dean yells..

 **dean** : ow! damn! your punches has gotten harder!.. but i like that in a woman.. ( gives me that sly smile with dimples showing)

 **me** : (melts alittle inside but puts on a tough face) well if u keep acting like a dick like always then maybe you wouldnt feel my punches so much! and stop trying to flrit with me!..

i put on a pouty face and roman just laught and comes over to me and kisses the pout off my face and i smile at him ...

 **roman** : well,seth,deanand i have to go to get ready for monday night raw but we will be checking up on u so keep ur phone on you and charged.

seth and roman come over to the bed and kiss me good bye then walk out the room

dean sits there in the hospital chair and looks at me then at james while im in the bed trying to sit up on my own but with james close by watching me closely..

i look up and notice that he's still there..

 **me** : dean, i thought you had to go...

 **dean** : no i can go to work when i want to ... you've must of forgot sweetie, maybe that last punch messed up your head a little bit, but im Dean...Fucking...Ambrose!.. i do whatever the fuck i want, whenever I fucking want to!..

 **me** : I tilt my head down and curl up into a ball on the cot and tears start to sting at my eyes..

james blood begins to boil as he turns to look at me, then he gets angry yet again, i turn to notice his rage and try to calm him down before someone gets punched (hoping that it isn't me again)..

but it dosent work ..

he gets up and gets into dean's face

(yet again...)

 **james** : you know what!... i'm fucking tired of you getting your fucking way around here, and on top of that i'm tired of you treating tc like crap! she's done nothing to you to treat her that way!

dean gets back into his face and ...

 _ **heyyyyyyyyyyy ! im stopping here lol i know i know but i like when things get heated to stop but i will post again when i feel ike it but you have to blow up my phone to remind me to write and to let you know i stated writing at like 5p.m. and just finshed this at like 2 in the morning but ill be back! with**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**sssssssoooooooo hhheeeeyyyyy! lol leave me alone I'm a loser like that but yea I want this chapter to be interesting and very weird .. lol... but one last thing before I go on with the story... USE THE FREAKING REVIEW BUTTON! I love feedback good and bad .. let me know how I'm doing ! and with that im done yelling at you on with the story!...**_

dean gets back into his face and...

BAM!

the door slams wide open ...

we all turn to see who or what made the noise then we see nothing but a 5'1 burnette girl in the doorway with black glasses and a red t-shirt with jeans storming in through the door ...

 **dean** : JESUS CHRIST! REALLY!

james just smiles and I get up and run to the pissed off girl near the door frame..

she hugs me back as i cry into her shoulder, she rubs my back to calm me down then walk me back to the hospital bed, as we sit I lay my head on her lap as she gives dean and james the stink eye..

 **james** : THANK GOD U CAME god hata i love u soo much!

when james walks over to hata she gives him the cold shoulder and begins to yell at him and dean...

 **hata** : YOU MOTHER FUCKING DICK HEADS COULDN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT TC WAS SLEEPING WITH YA'LL SO THE ONLY WAY YOU TWO COULD COPRENHED THE FACT IS TO PUNCH HER IN FACE!N AND THEN YA'LL HAD THE NERVE TO HIDE ALL OF THIS FROM ME! I HAD TO GET A CALL FROM CARLOS TELLING ME THAT ALL OF YA'LL WERE FIGHTING OVER HER AND THEN YOU! *points to james* GET INTO HIS * points at dean who is currently stareing out the window with a irritaed look on his face* FACE THEN MISS HIM COMPELELY AND AM RIGHT AT MY SISTERS FACE!

hata is steamed now, i had scooted off her lap at the begining of the yelling to not get hit in the crossfire of words being throwned everywhere...

she looks heated as she looks around the room, james is backed up into the wall with a scared look on his face, and dean looks pissed standing at the window still...

 **hata** : SO! ARE U GOING TO SAY SOMETHING!

shes looking at dean now knowing how his temper is, wanting to make him yell back at her for all she can do is slam him into something..

 _(hata and dean have history with each other and they both play on each others weaknesses and thats what builds each other up, they both used to date each other before i came into the picture but we'll get into that more later...)_

dean turns back to hata and he looks at her and he just smiles and bends down to her height and kiss her on her nose...

 **dean** : i know what your doing here sweet cheeks ... and it isnt going to work...

 **hata:** just say something dean u know you want to ... come on, yell at me like you used to do ...

 **dean** : no, im done here ..

dean trys to turn out of the room but I grab him before he dose...

 **me:** dean, are u mad? and if you are im sorry...

dean looks at me and just plays a soft smile at his lips ...

 **dean:** sweetie im not mad at u ... * glares in hata's direction* but I need to leave ok.. I have to get to work .. i'll come by your place later ok..

and with that he kisses me on the forehead and leaves out the room and the hospital to go to work with roman and seth..

hata,james, and I check out the hospital and we all go to the car to go back home,the palmwoods apartment building..

once we park in the parking lot next door,we all head to the lobby to go up to my apartment me and hata head to the eleavator but we stop when james gets a phone call from kendall, " dude are u and tc ok, carlos called hata and she should be on her way." "umm yea she made it to the hospital before we left and .. * rubs his neck* ... she kinda blew up at us .."

kendall just shakes his head and tells james that Gustavo is looking for him and he needs to get down to rocque records or else, james just nods and tells kendall that he'll be there soon, he gets of the phone and walks over to us and tells us what's going on, then he walks us to the elevator and clicks the button for our floor..

as the elevator doors close someone sticks there hand into the door to stop it ...

 _ **so some one new is coming to the story or maybe there's another twist... we don't know but ...i doooo! thanks for reading and dont forget to review! with**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**heyy guys soooo are u curious about who stoped the elevator... lol and plus im just in a smutty mood haha plus sorry for the long update ... laziness! lol but ... yea let's see where this takes us...**_

someone put there hand thew the elevator door...

me,hata and james looked up and there was kelly looking at me and james with hot eyes.. james just smiled and waved, and i hid behind hata hopping that she didn't spot me behind her..

 **kelly** : james! there you are i've been looking for u for an hour now an-...

she turns to look at me and hata after she had snached james from his spot in the eleavator, then she looks back at james then back at me and hata then she finally smiles at us then finally back at james..

 **kelly** : oh... im sorry my name is kelly and im the assistant for big time rush and i know you are tc ( i shake her hand from behind hata) and you im not sure of ... ( she points to hata)

 **hata** : oh my name is hata im tc's sister..

they both shake hands..

 **kelly** : ok its nice to meet you ..

as hata and kelly are talking james trys to sneek away and and hide from kelly..

 **kelly** : ok hata it was nice to meet you but i have to go...JAMES! i know you're behind the potted plant..

kelly turns around an sees james squating behind a fern, he just looks up and flashes a shy smile and just moves from around the plant, kelly take his arm and practly drags off james to vocals...

me an hata press the elavator button to head up to my apartment floor, once the elavator dinged we walked out and headed down the hall to apartment 2j where i was curently staying for now with the boys until i could get my own place...

once hata opened the door we walked in and she helped me to my room, i sat on the bed and hata made sure i was tucked in and told me she had to go to work but she'll be back later to check up on me and to make sure im ok..

when she left the room i rolled over to my side and sighed a breath of exhsuation and finally closed my eyes for the day and let dreamland take over my mind..

************************ dream state***************************

as i woke up and i streched in bed to crack all the knots out of my back and sholder , when i moved back into a confortable posision in my bed i started to close m eyes again and try to hed back into a peaceful slumber but just as i was getting into a deep sleep i felt a weight in my bed and a strong arm around my waist..

as the srong arm presses more into my hip i feel a rock hard body aginst my back and then i feel something else thats hard on my lower back...

i slowly open my eyes as i feel a pair of lips on my neck nipping and licking all over the skin, i moan into the touch and i slightly open my legs to the nice feeling on my neck , once doing so the arm wrapped around me moved lower and played along my thigh and the hand had grip the inside of it and caressed it

i bucked my hips at the closeness of his hand and wanted him to feel how wet i was, i withered and moaned at his touch and his kisses i moved my hips back to feel his hardness on my ass, it felt huge and i moaned again at the thought of him putting it in me ...

as this intence neck biting session further progressed i became intencely hot and he had moved his handto where it was pressing right on my core and rubbing it in a circler moistion, as he kept moving his finger arcoss my clit i moaned and came hard on his hand...

"GOD! damn that felt soo good!...shit,dean! that was amasing babe" i yelled

"dean!?, who's dean!, tc, are u cheating on me?"

i turned around to see kendall backing away from me, " oh god kendall im sorry, i thought youu were dean , and what are you talking about you know the guys already"

" whoah! GUYS! tc, what the fuck are you talking about!?" kendall exclaimed,

i looked at kendall puzzled and in the most werid way then i looked around the room and it was my room ... but different.. before i had painted it black with gray trimmings, with btr and wwe posters everywhere but now... it was a light blue color with white trimming with singers posers everywhere and a few intruments on the floor, and papers stacked on my desk all nice and clean, i turned back and looked at kendall

his eyes were watered and he looked like his world was crashing and comming to an end, i bit my lip, and let my eyes do a small sorrry before i dared to ask the next question..

" what about the guys, you know, james,logan and carlos..."

kendall looked at me with a sad look still but it was slowly decressing "well logan and carlos are at work with govstavo and kelly but you already know that, james is at the gym, and im here with u because we have off today..."

" no no no! i mean what are they to me are they my friends! my lovers! what!"

kendall flashed a crooked smile and chuckled " lovers! hahaha oh god no! what kind of dream did you have there sweetie.." he put his hand on my cheek and tears started to form in my eyes "me and you have been married for 5 years and none of the guys was never intrested in you ... at least i didn't think so... babe are you ok?.."

 _i panicked, this couldnt be right i was with all of them, at least i thought, what's going on yesterday i was with dean,seth, and roman now im just with kendall... i dont wanna be just with kendall i want my kenny and my jamie, and logie and my lostlos_ ( a nick name i gave carlos when we frist met but like before i will get into more detail about our past in later chapter) _i dont wanna be just with one guy... they all make me feel good in there own way like james will never make me feel the way roman makes me feel and i want all the love they give to me , and i dont want to share there love its just for me... but what about them and their feelings ..._

i looked all around the room be fore my vision became blurry and my eyes be came filled with tears... iwas crying everything i knew was gone, all the men i loved were gone and loving someone else besides me, things asnt going my way... and i didnt like it...

" what about dean and...and... roman and seth what about them where are they!"

i got up out of bed and fell on the floor in a fit of tears just rying my little heart out..

i couldnt take it... just the pain and the heartache i wanted it to just stop and go away forever, i wanted logan and they way he held me, i wanted carlos and the way he spoke spanish to me before and while we made love, i wanted james and the way he used to joke with me and just be chill, i wanted seth and the way he just flonted me like, i was the best prize to be won, and i wanted dean and all the insane things he did with me and for me, then most of all, i wanted roman and the way he would care for me and treat me like a queen in his presence...

kendall crawled on the floor with me and hugged me

" i dont know what going on with you but, it going to be ok..ok..ok..ok..ok..ok.."

************************ fading out of dream state***********************

i woke up in a plie of sweat and breathing hard and with tears stinging at my eyes, as i wiped all the sweat and tears from my face i sat up in my bed and looked around my room everything was back to normal , black and gray walls , btr and wwe posters everywhere, sheet muisc on the floor and my skech book on the desk...

everything was back to normal... at least... what i thought was normal...

 _ **heyyy guys i gave u some smut but the flow was too good today and this time i finshed at 3 in the moring thats how u gett a good flow i hope u enjoyed his chapter i will try to post another tomarrow but... until next time please review i love ur input also fav/follow me and my story with**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


End file.
